


again

by winchestered_again



Series: tyr contributes to the bottom richie tag [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Richie Tozier, again i hope this is decent for my first smut fic, first smut wish me luck, he's too /gestures/ him to not be a dom, how do people see eddie as a sub i don't get it, i rlly hope this isn't too bad, i will be using male terminology just so u know, it's 3rd person but u only get richie's side, it's truly sad how little bottom richie content exists, let this big man bottom!, little bit of dirty talk, oh so richie's a sub sub, pls give constructive criticism but don't be mean or i'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: just some fun over-the-phone sex that is very highly indulgent(written by a trans author that wants more trans content)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: tyr contributes to the bottom richie tag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	again

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh nothing to see here but see end notes for my sm handles

“Hey.”

The words are slightly breathy and said with a voice that Richie couldn’t help but shiver at. The hand resting on the sheet creeps up and stills once it reaches his chest.

“Eds,” Richie mutters, already knowing where this particular call is going. He’s proven right when a deep chuckle seems to reverberate through the phone’s speaker.

“Is that what you’re supposed to call me?”

Richie’s breath hitches slightly and his hand starts to move again, one finger sliding over his right nipple. His chest stutters as he breathes out and his eyes close, focusing on the low stimulation.

“Baby,” Eddie prompts, his voice gaining an edge of demand.

A low whine escapes Richie’s mouth, his chest pushing into his own hand as he adds pressure, lightly scraping the sensitive nub. His own voice is a bit breathy as he answers.

“Daddy.”

A light, pleased hum comes from the receiver. A light flush covers Richie’s cheeks as he pinches his nipple again. When he’s satisfied with the attention he’s given the right, he switches to the left.

The sound of a zipper seems to echo in his ears before Eddie speaks again.

“Are you touching yourself?" Eddie's voice never goes above a murmur, but the words still cause a reaction. A breathy "not yet" prompts Richie's blush to strengthen. His hand moves on, trailing lightly over his stomach before settling over his crotch, the only thing separating his hand from the skin below, being the thin fabric of his boxers. 

He knows he should be asking, so he does.

"Daddy, can I touch myself?" he asks, the anticipation rising as Eddie hums.

"Go ahead, Baby."

Richie leans down to slide his last piece of clothing off, depositing it over the side of the bed. His fingers move back to where they had been, and then they dip lower, teasing at his dick with feather-light touches, although nothing firm enough to add actual constant stimulation. Another low whine falls from his slightly parted lips.

"You sound so good, Baby."

Richie whimpers, adding more pressure as he strokes his dick. A special kind of warmth fills him along with the anticipation, nerves firing pleasantly under his fingers. His mouth opens a little as he increases the pressure once more, a soft _hnng_ escaping. His breathing grows harsher as that warmth spreads, his toes curling as his bent knees strain to keep themselves in place.

"Does it feel good?" Eddie asks softly, a quiet smacking sound in the background as the sentence ends. Richie is envious of how put-together he still sounds.

"Yeah, Daddy," Richie answers, a particularly good stroke coaxing a moan out of him, his head moving to the side, hiding halfway in his pillow. "Daddy, _Daddy, please,_ " he begs, both of them knowing exactly what he's begging for.

The tension in his abdomen rises as he gets closer, his hips lifting off of the bed, and his breath harsh as it's being ripped out of him. He whines again, that warmth heating up his skin, sweat starting to soak into the sheet under him.

"Slow down, Baby." Richie obeys, slowing to a point that his hand shakes slightly, body begging for him to go faster, to reach that peak. He shudders, continuing to let out harsh breaths.

"Daddy, please," he whines, voice higher than usual. "I wanna- wanna-"

"What do you- ah- want, Baby boy?" Eddie asks, and it seems like it's getting to him, a moan cutting him off halfway through. Richie's hips lift again, his body searching for the friction that it desperately wants.

"Wanna cum, Daddy, please." Another moan reaches his ears, but Richie isn't sure who it was from.

"Go get your dildo," Eddie demands, panting on the other end. Richie jumps up, joints protesting at the sudden movement, but he just shakes it off, reaching for the second drawer of his nightstand and grabbing a fairly good-sized black dildo. He also grabs a condom, not too jazzed at the idea of cleaning the toy later. After prepping, he lays back down, letting his boyfriend know that he has it.

"Good boy." The words send a spark of heat down his spine.

With Eddie's permission, he lets the toy rest against his hole, not pushing in yet as he squirms. Then-

"Slide it in, Baby."

Richie lets out a moan as it does, the toy filling him up well, but Richie can't help but think that Eddie's cock would do a better job. He makes do with what he has anyway, letting himself adjust for a second, then he slowly slides the toy out until only the tip is left in. He builds a decent rhythm, letting out loud gasps and moans and "Daddy, Daddy, please" and maybe he cries a little as his mind starts to fog, Eddie complimenting him and giving him dirty words right into his ear.

"I bet you look beautiful all spread out," Eddie says, "fucking yourself with your toy and wishing it was Daddy's cock."

Richie starts babbling nonsense the closer he comes back to that peak. " _Yes, yes, please-_ " His hips are a struggle to keep down now, so _fucking close but he needs more-_

_"_ Wanna cum, Baby?" Richie makes a noise between a whine and a moan, clenching around the toy.

" _Please!_ " Richie sobs, hitting that threshold where the only thing he can think about is release, fog covering everything else. " _Please, please, please-_ " The toy is hitting perfectly every time and he shakes with it, with the effort of holding off before he has permission. " _Please let me cum, Daddy!_ "

A loud groan sounds and Richie knows Eddie is done for, which isn't unusual; Eddie usually finishes first, Richie only coming second because he loves to be teased. Richie sobs again, wrist starting to cramp a little as he keeps up his harsh pace.

"Daddy, _please, I need to cum! Please, Daddy!_ " He chokes out, body shaking and soaked with sweat.

"Let go, Baby, cum on Daddy's cock like a good boy," Eddie finally says, voice low.

Richie reaches down, only stroking his dick twice before he's clenching down hard around the toy, mind being shot into space as he arches up, lost in the intense pleasure of orgasm. It takes a long moment for him to come down, but when he does, he can hear Eddie's voice in his ear, praising him for how good he did.

"There he is," Eddie says at last, hearing the hiss that comes from Richie as he slides the dildo out.

"Yeah," Richie says back, a yawn following the word. "I love you," he says softly, and even without seeing it, he knows Eddie is smiling.

"I love you, too, Rich. I can't wait until I get to come home." It's Richie's turn to smile tiredly.

"You better be ready to catch me," he jokes, Eddie laughs.

"I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> nonbinaryeddiekaspbrak on tumblr
> 
> mlm_eddie_k on twitter
> 
> i mostly do it stuff on twitter but my tumblr is a mish-mash of fandoms (mostly spn, bmc, and it)


End file.
